


Wet

by Drota



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drota/pseuds/Drota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo's trying out a new look, much to Jackie's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

Rose and Jackie were taking tea in the lounge when the Doctor arrived home.

“Ro-ose?!” he called out in a whiny voice.

Jackie took a large, bracing swig of tea. These situations, the Doctor being all kicked puppy and Rose being all cutesy, just made her puke.

Unfortunately, the Doctor chose this exact moment to enter the room, dripping wet, his hair plastered to his forehead and-

Jackie sprayed her tea across the room. “Is that eye liner?!” she exclaimed before falling about in a fit of cruel giggles.

“It’s _guy_ liner!” the Doctor cried indignantly, stamping his foot.


End file.
